1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle having a body frame, an engine body mounted on the body frame, and an improved layout structure for a canister supported to the engine body for purifying an evaporative fuel from the fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2596484 (JP '484) describes a motorcycle having a structure such that a bracket is fixed to the front portion of a crankcase of an engine body mounted on a body frame. An exhaust pipe connected to a cylinder head of the engine body extends along the front surface of the cylinder block and further extends rearward, and a canister is located on the front side of the crankcase so as not to interfere with the exhaust pipe and supported through a mount rubber to the bracket.
In the structure disclosed in JP '484 mentioned above, the exhaust pipe is shifted to one side of the engine body in the lateral direction of the body frame, and the canister is shifted to the other side of the engine body in the lateral direction of the body frame in order to avoid the interference between the exhaust pipe and the canister located on the front side of the crankcase. However, in some models of a motorcycle, there is no flexibility in route and layout of exhaust pipes according to the number of exhaust pipes or engine characteristics. In this case, it is desirable to better locate the canister and the exhaust pipe without the mutual influence therebetween.